The Lunatic Asylum
by TroubleMaker
Summary: The CCS Gang are in a Lunatic Asylum, Nothing's better than insaneness!!
1. The Beginning

Hi! Well.. this is just nice.. I'm writing a weird fic. quite short, just about the CCS gang in a lunatic asylum. well, nothing much 'cept the normal bunches of OCCness, how else would the get into a lunatic asylum?? hahahahahahahahah *coughs* ack.. heh! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone's here!  
  
"Sakura," A young man's voice called out to the sea of patients having breakfast. A girl looked up. She bounced over to the young man.  
  
"Hi! Is there anything I can do for you? Like, do you want some flowers? Or you want some wind? Or maybe thunder? Just name it!" She smiles at the young man.  
  
"Medicine, PX-O307," The young handed a cup of pills to her and made a mark on his list.  
  
"Aww, Yukito! You know, do you have the, you know, this time?" Another young girl walked over to the young man.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, PX-O311," Yukito said, tonelessly and handed her a cup full of pills.  
  
"Yukito! I want more cloth!! Just a couple more pieces!!" Tomoyo looked at him with a puppy look.  
  
"NO! Go sit down!" He pointed to an empty spot next to Sakura.  
  
"Video Camera??" Tomoyo asked again hopeful.  
  
"NO! Syaoran!" Yukito brushed Tomoyo off.  
  
"SYAORAN!!" Yukito yelled this time. A boy walked slowly to him.  
  
"I am not a thing to be called around," He told Yukito, and threw him a glare.  
  
"Hmm, Syaoran, PX-O907," Yukito handed Syaoran two cups full of pills. Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"How dare you talk to me, you- " Syaoran was cut off by Yukito.  
  
"Touya, PX-O1, You're almost free to go!" Yukito looked up and smiled at Touya. Touya was one of his favorite patients.  
  
"Hey, Yukito! You're giving the medicine again? I thought the boss switched you to mental illness," Touya said, like any normal person would.  
  
"Naw, boss said I could come back, you've just got another week to stay here! You are sure the fastest one to recover!" Yukito said to Touya, glad for a sane person to talk to.  
  
"Will patient group CC-S go to the blue room please!" An voice boomed overhead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Hoe?!?! I'm don't have that card! Where could it be? My flower card.." Sakura mumbled, flipping through her Sakura Cards.  
  
"Emerald," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Touya glared at him.  
  
"We're the CC-S group, we should go now," Syaoran said. One has to be the 'sane' one.  
  
The group started the way to a blue room.  
  
"Don't you think it's like sooo cool to have like a blue room connected to a blue hall? That's like sooo interesting!" Tomoyo in a Madison mood once again.  
  
"Hoe.. I never thought of that! So that's where the blue door is!" Sakura smiled happily glad she finally understood the whole thing.  
  
"Blue Door," Syaoran said, cutting his sentences short and staring at Sakura, she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I saw a teddy bear flying yesterday, did you ?? It said something about MY Sakura Cards, wonder what he meant!" Sakura told Syaoran, who was obviously not listening to her and staring with and obsession in his eyes.  
  
"Ahem, if you goddamn people won't open the door, I will, and please, do come it!" An irritated voice said. Belonging to no one other than a OVER irritated doctor, Eriol.  
  
"Opps, guess we got carried away!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I shall start with Tomoyo first," Eriol looked at her, "The rest, into the dark blue door!" He pointed at an obviously dark red room, "Ack,, red, dark red!" 


	2. We Face Tomoyo's Issues

Eheheh. My computer erm.. got reformatted, and the next chapter got deleted and took me quite a while to remember I was writing this thing.. ehehe.. Oh, and if it is a bit confusing, ermm.. You'll get it at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Two-We Face Tomoyo's Issues  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo, how are you doing today?" Eriol asked, glad to get the rest of the crazed people out of his room.  
  
"Bad! Horrible!!" Tomoyo answered putting her face in her hands.  
  
"May I ask why?" Eriol asked carefully, Tomoyo was never this Isane/I.  
  
"Shh!!" Tomoyo put her finger up to her lips and ripped Eriol's white lab coat.  
  
"Ehehehehe!" Her giggle stopped Eriol from getting it back, actually it stopped him cold.  
  
"EKK!!"  
  
"What was that sound, Dr.Eriol?"  
  
"NOTHING!!"  
  
"Oh, well!" Tomoyo shrugged and kept putting purple lace on the white lab coat. Eriol could only look in horror.  
  
"Tomoyo Dearest??" Eriol whispered.  
  
"Yes Eriol Dearest?" Tomoyo replied without looking up.  
  
"Do, you mind talking about why you want to make my lab coat into a frilly dress?" Eriol asked hoping she must stop and think, But he was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Because you'd look cute in it!! And, I'm finished!!" Tomoyo held up the used-to-be-white-lab-coat. It was now a purple color, and the sleeves loomed out like a princess' dress would. Blue butterflies now decorated the purple lace.  
  
"Ermm." Was all Eriol could say.  
  
"HERE!!! Isn't it beautiful??" Tomoyo put it on him.  
  
"Help.." Eriol muttered.  
  
"AWW!! You look. So KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo screamed and hugged him.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" She screamed over and over again.  
  
"There, the dark red room, get, other person!!" Eriol rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sureeee.." Her voice disappeared and Eriol opened his eyes.  
  
[A/N: Story will now be written in Eriol's P.O.V, won't change again..]  
  
"Gahh.." I rubbed my eyes. Dude, that was one freaky dream. I shuddered.  
  
"Master! Master! What would you like for breakfast?" My two guardians asked me.  
  
"Nothing," I waved a hand at them as I walked to the bathroom. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. It's just a dream, nothing to worry about. I lifted up my comb, and hair gel as I kept my hair as neat as possible.  
  
"Ah!" I sighed as I left the bathroom, feeling so much better I grabbed my backpack and went out the door. Maybe I'll tell Tomoyo about what she was like when, she's gone crazy.  
  
"Eriol!! Morning!!" I heard Tomoyo's voice behind me. When did she start coming to my house?  
  
"Look what I made for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Oh.Noo.. How come that looks so familiar?  
  
"I had a dream last night! And that's what I made you! Soo cute!! Eh?" She kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo, it's very, 'Kawaii!'," Using her term. I gasped. Wasn't that thing she made out of my lab coat in the dream?  
OoOHHahahaha! Eriol gets weird dreams, and he can't get rid of them!! Hahaha.. 


End file.
